Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo
Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (ボボボーボ・ボーボボ) is the main protagonist of the manga and anime series Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Background Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo is the cool and incomprehensible hero, swarthy and musclebound, sporting sunglasses and a large golden afro. His hair is 24-karat gold but is usually said to be yellow or blonde; some viewers even argue about its true color. He is called "Bo-bobo" for short, as he refuses to let people call him "Bo". He apparently has some control over an army of bears which are seen in many of the earlier episodes. There is a large colony of tiny humans and humanoid boogers living in his nose, who sometimes aid him in battle. He also has many denizens living inside of him. Personality Defining Bo-bobo's personality can be somewhat difficult. He is an unpredictable person, not even his allies are aware of what he will do next. However, when he is not involved with one of his antics, he manages to retain a semi-serious composure, though he is very sensitive; even the slightest put-down can make him depressive. Bo-bobo's personality becomes increasingly more serious when he is faced with strong opponents. Despite being the good guy of the series, he often beats up or tortures some of his allies (namely Don Patch, Tokoro Tennosuke, and Dengakuman) for being stupid or annoying. He is a very eccentric man who often thinks vastly outside the box when fighting opponents and has a tendency to cross dress and goof around frequently. He is also a very powerful Haijekelist and makes a powerful team alongside Don patch and Tokoro Tennosuke. Because of this, he can act very goofy and unpredictable. His personality shows different aspects depending on the preson with whom he is talking. His interactions with Don Patch, Tokoro Tennosuke and Dengakuman are usually goofy as he often uses them as shields or weapons. He usually shows his serious nature with Softon and Hatenko. He cares very deeply for his friends despite his violent tenancies toward some of them for acting stupid. Relationships Despite his eccentricities, he has a large group of friends that he cares for very deeply. Having grown up with Tokoro Tennusuke, Gunkun and Hatenko, they all know each other pretty well though this not often touched upon besides Bobobo and Hatenko. Bobobo often retains his serious nature with Hatenko. Despite their past, Bobobo has admitted to Gunkun that he is his best friend. He also kept his word to Tokoro to help set him straight if he went down the wrong road. The first friend that we see of Bobobo on-screen is Beauty. Beauty appears to be the one person Bo-bobo cannot let stand be injured and has stated that he will "destroy anyone who hurts Beauty." He cares deeply about her. In return, Beauty idolized Bobobo and sees him as a grea hero despite his massive weirdness and him getting on her nerves, Bobobo also has a similar relationship with Heppokomaru as Bobobo acted as somewhat of a mentor to and was very angry when Giga turned him into a statue. This is similar with Suzu as he was enraged when Halekulani turned her into a coin. She also respects his power and is on friendly terms with him for avenging Gunkan. Bo-bobo has a powerful and close bond with Don Patch despite Bobobo often using Don Patch as a weapon or shield. This may be a Hajike matter though. This is often shared with Tokoro Tennosuke. The two seem to form a strange duo because of their personality. Bobobo has this to a lesser extent with Tennosuke though he still cares for both of them. He often uses Dengakuman as a projectile though Bobobo views him as a friend for having taught Dengakuman the power of friendship. Bobobo has a more serious and stable friendship with Softon with both caring for beauty. Regarding family, he was close to Bebebe and Bububu, his older brother and sister while the three of them lived in fear from Bababa and Bibibi, the two oldest brothers. They all use hair-themed Shinken. Bobobo eventually challenged Bebebe when he encountered him during the Reverse Maruhage Empire arc and then later Bibibi in the Hair Kingdom Arc. Bobobo's relationship with his nieces, Vita and Min is unknown, but he cares about them enough to spare Bibibi (as despite Bibibi's cruelty toward his kingdom and siblings, he is a good father). History Past As a kid Bo-bobo first learned of his ability to hear the voices of hair. At age 7, he had three friends; Hatenko, Gunkan, and a sentient tokoroten named Tenjiro (much like Tennosuke). His second mentor was Master Juice (a juice can), who taught him and Gunkan at the time. His family life wasn't so good because Bi-bibi and Ba-baba constantly bullied him. The only two siblings that really cared for him were Be-bebe and Bu-bubu. There are two versions of what happened to Bo-bobo during the fall of the Hair Kingdom. In the anime, Bo-bobo was taken hostage by the hair hunters when his father, a humanoid-like hairball named TUYOSHI, gave him up when the Hair Hunters came to their house. In the manga, he and his father were launching escape pods, and they launched the last one with a hair hunter in it. As an adult, Bo-bobo considered this "escape" to be a miracle. Bo-bobo and Gunkan both trained together in learning Hanage Shinken (Fist of Nose Hair) under Master Juice (A juice can). Gunkan worked much harder than Bo-bobo did, but Bo-bobo was awarded the title of the true master of the Fist of Nose Hair because of his heritage in the Hair Kingdom, something that Gunkan did not have. On the day of the end of the Hair Kingdom, Gunkan stated that he was glad that the Hair Kingdom ended due to his lack of acknowledgment. This made Bo-bobo angry and their friendship ended. Sometime between this point and the start of the series, Gunkan became one of the Maruhage Empire's Four Heavenly Kings and directly opposed Bo-bobo in his quest to bring down the empire. Maruhage Empire (Introduction Arc) Bo-bobo's first goal is to defeat the seven strongest blocks in the Maruhage Empire. He first starts with G-Block and handles it's leader, Hagen, with little difficulty. His first partner Beauty, a small girl living near that area, and a living Pickle slice ask to join his group shortly afterward. Bo-bobo accepts Beauty but rejects the pickle, saying that he does not like pickles. Bo-bobo becomes well known to the emperor of the Maruhage Empire, but seeing him as small threat, he sends a few assassins after Bo-bobo. He also learns from one of the assassins, that his friend Battleship has now joined the Maruhage Four Heavenly Kings. Bo-bobo handles the assassins all the same, by confusing them into submission with his Hajike skills, and striking them down with his Hanage Shinken. While attending a hajike festival he meets the hajikelist expert: Don Patch (who appeared in the anime much earlier than in the manga), who was also a well known threat to the Empire. Though the two of them do not like each other at first, the two of them defeat Wig Block (also known as H-Block), and, after Don Patch finishes Hajike School, set off to conquer C-Block and A-Block. C-Block's Aitsuhage Tower During his fight in C-Block, Bo-bobo meets Babylon warrior Softon, and teenage rebel Heppokomaru (Gasser in the dub). He also meets one of Gunkan's henchmen Kaebo, and despite learning of his rivals evil choices, he chooses to carry on with his mission to destroy A-Block. A-Block Amusement Park He is in for a surprise though, when the base turns out to be a theme park led by a sentient living tokoroten, Tokoro Tennosuke. After resorting to his first fusion with Don Patch, Tennosuke is defeated, and A-block falls. Yet, victory does not last long, for Gunkan returns to challenge Bo-bobo. He then turns Beauty into a doll and tells Bo-bobo to meet him in Puupuu City if he wishes to see her again. Bo-bobo realizes he will need more help than just Don Patch and Heppokomaru, so he recruites Tennosuke and Softon onto his team, and heads out to defeat Gunkan. Gunkan and Pomade Ring Bo-bobo finds Puupuu city in ruins, and Gunkan has made his base on a gigantic floating vessel called Pomade Ring. He and his small team board the vessel, but Bo-bobo boards it first while completely alone. While on board, he meets Suzu who, despite being Gunkan's second in command, is actually a nice girl. Once he and the rest of his team are back together, Gunkan makes them fight his elite, yet bizarre, minions. Only Bo-bobo actually manages to defeat his opponent, but luck comes in the form of Gunkan stupidly knocking his own fortress out of the sky! Once on the ground, Bo-bobo finds Beauty and turns her back to her old self. Softon informs Bo-bobo that Gunkan is a very powerful enemy and that Bo-bobo has a fatal weakness, that can only be mended by some last minute training in the World of Babylon. It is here that Bo-bobo finds his weakness: he does not have very many deadly attacks. Softon opens up the entrance to Babylon World (which is located in a port-o-potty), so that Bo-bobo can train. When he comes back to the real world, he starts his fight with Gunkan. The angry foe is still upset that Bo-bobo was chosen over him as next master of fist of nosehair, yet Bo-bobo's last move was the one that Gunkan could never master. Ashamed of himself, Gunkan reveals that he never wanted to help take over the world or to defeat Bo-bobo, he just wanted credit for all of his hard work. Crying now, Gunkan runs towards Bo-bobo, asking for forgiveness, but Bo-bobo strikes him down, saying that crying is not manly. He then leaves with Beauty, Don Patch and Heppokomaru. Hatenko, Purupu, and the Evil Blood Mansion Bo-bobo then proceeds to defeat every other organization of the Maruhage Empire, all the while becoming a bigger threat to the empire's well being. While on the road, Bo-bobo meets Hatenko, one of his childhood friends. Robo Block and Z-Block Hatenko directs them to some of the other bases nearby, one of which is Z-Block, a base that is secretly stronger than A-Block. Inside he meets Dengakuman, a short, white creature who only desires to make friends. Bo-bobo, feeling some sympathy for him, makes a game show where Dengakuman can make friends, but it doesn't work. After defeating Dengakuman, Bo-bobo tells him that he may come with them after he discovers what true friendship is. Hajike Block and the King of Hajikelists After the fall of Z-Block, Hatenko departs from the rebels for his own reasons. Shortly afterward, Bo-bobo sets his sights upon Hajike Block. Inside, he not only meets up with Tennosuke, who has now joined the group permanently, but he finds teenage assassin Rice, who is also the King of Hajikelists! Rice originally wants to fight Don Patch, a former hajikelist king, but after the insane creature is defeated, Bo-bobo challenges him for the title. Rice's hajike skills are impressive, but Bo-bobo's hajike eventually wears him down and defeats him. The afro warrior is then rewarded with an "H" necklace, and the title of King of Hajikelists. OVER and the Joke Killer Victory does not last very long. They are immediately attacked by an assassin who serves OVER, one of the Four Heavenly Kings. the assassin reveals that Rice is infected with a curse mark, which will eventually drain him of his life! Bo-bobo immediately heads for OVER's castle. Inside, the rebels fight their way through five of OVER's deadliest assassins, and meet up with Dengakuman again. Once Bo-bobo reaches the top floor, he is shocked to find that Battleship has been scalped by OVER! Bo-bobo angrily challenges the tyrant to a fight, not fully aware of the murderous fiends true power. After making him angry six times, OVER transforms into Torpedo Girl, who is just as murderous AND hates hajikelists with a passion. It takes a trip to Bo-bobo World, and the power of all nine planets to turn the torpedo back into OVER. Hallelujah Land But this only creates another problem. The castle can't take the enormous strain of power, and begins to collapse. Luckily, Suzu teleports the rebels, Gunkan, and even OVER out of the castle. She then informs Bo-bobo of Hallelujah Land, run by Halekulani, the last and strongest of the Heavenly Kings. Bo-bobo takes a train to the evil theme park, but once he arrives, he only wants to visit the rides! Being attacked by Halekulani's henchmen, and Softon rejoining the rebels eventually convinces Bo-bobo to put an end to Halekulani's reign! But the tyrant proves tougher than expected. He merely sits on his throne and attacks the rebels from a distance. Bo-bobo eventually forces him to fight seriously after dropping a gondola on his head! Halekulani tries to destroy them with his board game, but Bo-bobo counters it with his own board game knocking the tyrant senseless. But Halekulani isn't done yet; he merely gets back up (now more crazier than ever) and attempts to crush the rebels with his sheer power! Bo-bobo eventually puts an end to Halekulani by showing him seven days of the week in a normal persons life. Cyber City After Halekulani's downfall, Hallelujah Land is left without an owner. Bo-bobo, Tennosuke, and Don Patch try to take ownership, but leave the park in worse condition in a matter of minutes! Their fun comes to an end after they realize that Gasser has been kidnapped by one of the Six Electric Brain Warriors; six warriors that serve under Giga. Giga is not only the dictator of Cyber City, but he is also Tsurulina's right hand man and his equal in power! Suzu teleports everyone to the docks (Cyber City is an island), and Bo-bobo and the gang take off. Suzu stays behind to bid them farewell. Their journey is stopped midway when Torpedo Girl returns for revenge. Luckily, she becomes infatuated with Softon, and instead decides to help them get to the city quicker! Upon arriving, the rebels fight off the Electric Brain Warriors one by one, until they reach Giga himself! Giga reveals his sick intentions with Heppokomaru. He turns Heppokomaru into an abstract statue in order to satisfy his "artistic" nature. Bo-bobo and Torpedo Girl both drive Giga crazy and eventually defeat him despite his power,... or so it seems. Giga gets back up and transforms into a hideous new form that increases his power! Bo-bobo attacks Giga with other forms of art, but this doesn't even begin to wear down the mad tyrant! Bo-bobo is eventually left with no other choices, but to break his "Nosehair Seal". This gives Bo-bobo incredible power, but every time he uses a limb, it gets broken! Bo-bobo finally ends the fight by jumping into the sky and attacking Giga with the Sun, bringing the downfall of Cyber City once and for all! The Former Maruhage Empire Bo-bobo and the gang set off to rest for a while, but are attacked by Maruhage soldiers. These soldiers, however, were from the third era of the Maruhage empire, over 100 years ago! After beating them, Bo-bobo realizes that his team will need more training if the want to defeat these new opponents, so he takes them to a shopping mall called Eternal that apparently serves as any warriors ideal training grounds! It is here that Bo-bobo discovers a new power. By training in a grocery store, he is given a new jacket, that powers him up into "Super Bo-bobo". The team sets out for the third era's fortress which is another theme park... built over Tennosuke's old A-Block. The rebels fight their way through the toughest generals that the hundred-year-old army has to offer, and finally find the old leader Tsuru Tsurulina III. This ancient dictator nearly conquered the world, save for two kingdoms, one of them being the Hair Kingdom! He could not stand up to the power of the "Hair Ball" a powerful part of the Hair Kingdom citizens that gave them all unnatural strength! Once he learns that Bo-bobo is a descendant of those people, he tries to steal Bo-bobo's Hair Ball! Things only get worse when Torpedo Girl turns back into OVER, who not only wants to destroy the emperor, but Bo-bobo as well! Bo-bobo somehow evades both of their attacks, and eventually annoys the mad leader so much, that Tsuru Tsurulina III tries to eat Bo-bobo (who takes Don Patch with him because he doesn't want to go alone). He succeeds and gains enormous power, but at the cost of having a weird looking form! The emperor ignores his strange appearance, and continues on with his plan: the destruction of humanity! He never gets to though, as Bo-bobo and Don Patch eventually force their way out of his stomach. The duo (and Tennosuke) defeat Tsurulina III with a slide show of an "average" human's journey through life. The Playoff and the Reverse Maruhage Empire Bo-bobo finally decides to destroy the evil Tsuru Tsurulina IV once and for all. But on the way there, he is ambushed by one of the participants of the New Emperor Playoffs. Bo-bobo beats him easily, and decides to enter the playoffs himself. He isn't interested in becoming emperor, but this would be a great opportunity to defeat ALL of the empires forces and end the Maruhage Empire once and for all. Though he defeats most of the competition, he learns of a new enemy called the Reverse Maruhage Empire, yet his first priority is to win the tournament. He comes very close to winning the tournament, but the Reverse Empire leader Hydrate dethrones Tsurulina IV before Bo-bobo can. Seeing them as an evil threat like the first empire he vows to defeat them. Bo-bobo and the gang battle their way through the empire, but when Bo-bobo reaches the second-to-last floor, he comes face to face with Bebebe-be Be-bebe, one of his older and powerful brothers! Though Be-bebe was one of Bo-bobo's nicer siblings, he is still loyal to the empire, and tries to defeat Bo-bobo regardless of their past. Bo-bobo defeats him though, by turning his sunglasses upside down, and unleashing a new power. After the fall of his brother, Bo-bobo and Don Patch team up to defeat Hydrate. Bo-bobo unleashes the full power of his jacket and Don Patch ascends to Ikarin Patch. With their power put together, Hydrate is outmatched, but the two argue about who will defeat Hydrate. Although Don Patch wins by winning in a bonsai cutting contest, he winds up merely holding Hydrate off, while Bo-bobo partakes in some last minute "training". When his training is finished, Bo-bobo gains a powerful new move, and defeats Hydrate with one punch. The Hair Kingdom A short while after the empire is defeated, Hatenko convinces Bo-bobo to defeat another of his older brothers, Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi, who has rebuilt the Hair Kingdom. Once inside, Bo-bobo sees how awfully his brother treats the civilians and how cruel his district leaders are. He makes it mission to put an end to his brother. Along the way, he meets his older sister, Bububu-bu Bu-bubu and finds that Be-bebe has followed him to the hair kingdom. They join his party and take down every district general they can find. Once facing Bi-bibi, Bo-bobo reveals that he had always intended to come back and fight Bi-bibi, as it was he who betrayed the Hair Kingdom, and instructed the Maruhage Empire to attack, all because Bo-bobo was next in line for Hair King. Bi-bibi proves to be the most cruel and difficult adversary Bo-bobo has ever had, as Bi-bibi kills their sister Bu-bubu, and kills Bo-bobo too. While dead, Bo-bobo meets Landmine Dandy (Torpedo Girl's father), and he revives Bo-bobo by giving him a "Landmine Ball" to replace his Hair Ball. With his new and improved power, Bo-bobo thrashes Bi-bibi around and almost kills him with his crazy techniques, but he decides to let him live in the end (It turns out that Bi-bibi has two children, and while he is evil, he is a good father to them). Bo-bobo spares his brother and leaves. His siblings somehow revive themselves after Bo-bobo wins the fight. After throwing a huge party in celebration of his battles, Bo-bobo learns that Tsurulina III survived their encounter. Not only that, he killed Bi-bibi and stole his hair ball shortly after Bo-bobo defeated him. Bo-bobo leaves to go train for an entire year, setting the stage for Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Neo Maruhage Empire (Introduction Arc) School Days and the Rebellious Boys Elite Students: The Magical Sister and the Fifth Emperor Tokyo's 23 Wards: The Final Maruhage War Video Games Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: Nosehair Technique - Explosive Hanage Shinken Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Seriously!!? Shinken Battle Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Gag Fusion of the Nine Ultimate Warriors Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Great Explosive Hajike Battle Ohagi, 1000 Pieces, Let's Eat!! (おはぎ １０００個 食わせろー！！): *'Vs. Don Patch': *'Vs. Tokoro Tennosuke': *'Vs. Heppokomaru': *'Vs. Dengakuman': *'Vs. Softon': *'Vs. Torpedo Girl': *'Vs. Hatenko': *'Vs. Gunkan': *'Vs. OVER': *'Vs. Serviceman': *'Vs. Halekulani': *'Epilogue': Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Escape! Hajike Royale Jump Super Stars Jump Ultimate Stars J-Stars Victory VS Early Chapters Other Manga Death Note Parody Dragon Ball Parody Jump Super Stars Abilities & Powers Hanage Shinken Bo-bobo fights with his nose hair using the "Hanage Shinken" (鼻毛真拳; "Fist of the Nose Hair", sometimes called "Super Fist of the Nose Hair", other times "Snot Fo-You"). This technique involves stretching out his nose hairs in order to whip or constrict his enemies. He is one of the few people who knows this technique, so he believes that it is sacred and that he shouldn't overuse it. Bo-bobo's odd personality comes from the fact that he is also a hajikelist. As such he is very random, making obscene, unpredictable actions used to confuse his enemies into submission. He is also known to have more techniques than any other character in the series. Bo-bobo World Main Article: Bo-bobo World Attacks Main Article: List of Bo-bobo's techniques Forms & Transformations Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Double Twin Mark II Second Main Article: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Double Twin Mark II Second Super Bo-bobo (スーパーボーボボ): After training in a grocery store, Bo-bobo is given a new jacket that increases his powers! He unlocks the true strength and mysterious powers of this jacket thanks to the power of love in him. He is described as having the infinite power of all 5634 supermarkets in all Japan! Able to called this same power several times to power-up again against The Three Sacks.He must be wearing it if he wants its power. Bo-bobo Anger MAXVer. (ボーボボ怒りMAXVer.): During his fight with Rem, Bo-bobo reached the top of his anger when she tried to put Bo-bobo to sleep through her abilities. But she failed and woke up the anger Max Ver of this one who can not be forced to sleep even with the power of a shinken and destroy Rem's Dream World ! Ganeme (ガネメ): During his fight with Be-bebe, Bo-bobo accidentally unleashes a new power called "Ganeme". While this word seems like gibberish, it is actually a modification of the Japanese word Megane (メガネ), which stands for Glasses, with the first kana moved to the end creating this new word. This term originally appeared during a match between Bo-bobo and Z-Block Vice-Leader Kibahage, where Bo-bobo uses it to further confuse his opponent. However, it returns with a force against Be-bebe, when the afro warrior uses the term while flipping his glasses over to unleash a furious glasses-filled final attack! However, anyone, even allies, remotely near this form are vulnerable to being infected or even taken over by the power of Ganeme. Revived Bo-bobo After being killed by Bi-bibi, Bo-bobo finds deceased Hajikelist Landmine Dandy, who helps him by giving him a Landmine Ball to replace his destroyed hairball.This allows him to absorb the " life force" and "death force" of beings, along with their general power, and even their Hajike, as he did with all of the Hajikelists within Hajikelist Cemetary, the final hell that first-class Hajikelists in reality come to in the after-death. This Landmine Ball not only has the same immortality properties of the Hair Ball, but also allows Bo-bobo to freely revive himself with it's absorbed life force. This has also caused Bo-bobo to become an embodiment of Hajike. In this form, Bo-bobo becomes more powerful than when he was wearing his super jacket! Shinsetsu Bo-bobo A form that Bo-bobo achieves in Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. After yanking out two of his nosehairs, Bo-bobo ascends to a new powerful form, where he gains a black jacket, with black fingerless gloves, and wears a see-through visor over his sunglasses. He gained this form after training with Torpedo Girl. In this state, Bo-bobo mainly attacks with powerful punches, and is able to pluck out his nosehairs and throw them like a javelin. Fusions Throughout the series, Bo-bobo meets a powerful opponent that he cannot defeat by himself. In order to overcome these obstacles, Bo-bobo fuses with one or two of his partners (mainly Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke, in order to become more powerful. These fusions include, but are not limited to: BoboPatch, Denbo, and Tenbobo. Other Forms * Hajikelist forms: As a hajikelist, Bo-bobo is able to make himself look like anything he can think of. He uses these throughout the entire series, and almost no hajikelist form appears twice. These include but are NOT limited to: a cabbage, a sardine, a small figurine, a squid, and a small van with his head on the front. Trivia *In the final popularity poll of the series, Bo-bobo came in third overall, beneath Don Patch and Heppokomaru. *Bo-bobo's favorite foods are bread and meat.Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Hajike Festival - V Jump Books *Bo-bobo's least favorite food is green peppers.Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Hajike Festival - V Jump Books *心のつぶやき：６時閉店は早すぎ！Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Hajike Festival - V Jump Books *Aside from Hanage Skinken, Bo-bobo's special skill are jengaBobobo-bo Bo-bobon, and "saying "Ahhh" in front of a fan", where he holds the record of 2nd place.Episode 16, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Hajike Festival - V Jump Books *Bo-bobo's hobbies are battling and fooling around.Bobobo-bo Bo-bobon *Bo-bobo's least favorite thing is static electricity during winter.Bobobo-bo Bo-bobon *Bo-bobo's foot size is 29cm.Bobobo-bo Bo-bobon *His soul is in the shape of bread. *He apparently has some control over an army of stuffed teddy bears which are seen in many of the earlier episodes. *There is an apparently large colony of tiny humans and humanoid boogers living in his nose. They sometimes aid him in battle. *He is a playable character in Jump Superstars and Jump Ultimate Stars. *In Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Bo-bobo wears a red shirt. *Coincidentally, Bobo in Spanish means 'stupid'. *At some point, Bo-bobo met a hair hunter named Tomohiro, and the two became friends. *In chapter 104 of the manga, Yugi Mutou from the manga "Yu-Gi-Oh!" makes an appearance where he comes out of Bo-bobo's afro and summons the Egyptian god Saint Dragon - God of Osiris) *Bo-bobo directs small "micro-movies" in his own movie theater "Bo-bobo Gekijou" (Bo-BoBo Theater, but also called other names in the dub). These movies hardly ever related to the events at hand, and the audience consisted of nothing but animals *His "worst nightmare" is playing basketball with kangaroos. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Hajikelists Category:Shinken Users Category:Rebels Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Bobobo Characters Category:Characters